bitstrips_next_top_model_with_tyra_banksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim's Next Top Model (cycle 1)
Prizes *A Cover in Vogue Italia and in Vogue US *100,000$ contact with Maybelline New York *A Cover and 6 page spread with Cosmopolitan magazine *Get into Supermodels Agency. *Runway to Milan for the famous designer Marc Jacobs. Episodes Episode 1 "The Casting" First aired: July 28th,2019 The 28 semi-finalists became 14, after a long casting episode. Who is gonna be the first ever Sim's Next Top Model from those 14 girls that the judges chose based on a photoshoot and a catwalk? Episode 2 First aired: July 31st, 2019 * First Call - Out: Jerrica * Bottom Two: Aubrie & Liberty * Eliminated: Liberty Episode 3 First aired: August 1st, 2019 * First Call - Out: Louise * Bottom Two: Aleah & Clare * Eliminated: Clare Episode 4 First aired: August 2nd, 2019 * First Call - Out: Kim * Bottom Two: Aubrie & Latisha * Eliminated: Aubrie Episode 5 First aired: August 3rd, 2019 * First Call - Out: Noel * Bottom Two: Jerrica & Jaclyn * Eliminated: Jaclyn Episode 6 First aired: August 4th, 2019 * First Call - Out: Valeria * Bottom Two: Grace & Aleah * Eliminated: Grace Episode 7 First aired: August 5th, 2019 * First Call - Out: Valeria * Bottom Two: Kim & Aleah * Eliminated: Aleah Episode 8 First aired: August 6th, 2019 The girls had a runway challenge. After it ended, the girls were shocked to find out that one of them was gonna get eliminated, based on their perfomance at the challenge. Here's the table that shows the order of the girls: Which means that Rylee packed her bags and went home. There would still be an elimination at the judging panel. * First Call - Out: Noel * Bottom Two: Kim & Kristie * Eliminated: Kristie Episode 9 First aired: August 7th, 2019 * First Call - Out: Kim * Bottom Two: Jerrica & Louise * Eliminated: Jerrica After the elimination panel, the girls were shocked to see all of the 9 eliminated contestants. All of them were doing the photoshoots they've missed, and with a combined score from all the 3 judges, one of them would come back. The results were the following: Which means that Rylee is back in the competition. Later, it was announced that the new top 6 would be going to Tokyo, Japan! Episode 10 First aired: August 8th, 2019 * First Call - Out: Kim * Bottom Two: Louise & Valeria * Eliminated: Valeria Episode 11 First aired: August 9th, 2019 * First Call - Out: Kim * Bottom Two: Noel & Latisha * Eliminated: Noel Episode 12 First aired: August 10th, 2019 At the panel, the 4 girls were seperated to two groups. One girl from each group would proceed to the final round. *First Group: Kim & Rylee *Finalist: Rylee *Second Group: Latisha & Louise *Finalist: Louise Contestants Summaries : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant(s) who won the weekly challenge. : The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. : The contestant that came back to the competition. The Fade Out